Chedorlaomer XIV
Chedorlaomer XIV (b. 1800 BC) was the 80th King of Elam and 34th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1762-1750 BC. He was the second son of Emperor Kidin-Hutran V. Following his father's deposition by Temti-Hupak, and his subsequent execution on the orders of Indasu Kuk-Inzu, he joined Temti-Hupak's camp and remained with him at the court of Shurri-Shamash IX, Ensi of Malamir. After his brother Idaddu XI became Emperor, he returned to Susa. In 1767 he became the Military Governor of Tenizidassa after this brother reconquered it. Chedorlaomer personally oversaw the return of the statue of Chedorlaomer X to Tenizidassa. He remained in Tenizidassa until his brother's death at Kanesh. He did not expect to ascend to the throne, as Idaddu was showing greater favour to their cousin Unpahash-Napirisha, who would have been Emperor had Chedorlaomer XIV's and Idaddu XI's father Kidin-Hutran not deposed his own brother, Chedorlaomer XIII. However the Magupati of the Temple of the First Emperor Kirmashir-Napir Humban-Atta (II) came to Tenizidassa and requested Chedorlaomer to take his place on the throne. He at first attempted to approach ruling the Empire strictly in a military way, but he was eventually forced to seekt he guidance of the Chief Minister Epirmupi Tepti-Atta, who shaped all the Emperor's policies and ruled in his name. In 1760 BC he accepted the body of his brother from the hands of the King of Mama, granting him a reward of three hundred silver arrows. In 1759 he surprisingly deposed Temti-hupak from the throne of Ensi of Bashan, as revenge for Temti-Hupak arranging for the deposition of Chedorlaomer's father from the Imperial throne. He named Temti-Hupak's brother Temti-Anir as the new Ensi and had Temti-Hupak brought to Susa in chains. After a show trial in 1758, Chedorlaomer XIV had Temti-Hupak place under house arrest in Amarak, fearfull of his potential influence in Susa. In 1757 his army marched on Kanesh again, but failed to capture it. Fearfull of the result of failure, Chedorlaomer XIV forced the retreating army to march to nearby Hupisna and conquer it instead. Remaining on the Hittite front, his armies captured Lusna in 1757 and Purushanda in 1756. He remained in Hittite land indefinitely, only returning to Elam to perform sacred duties during festival or appoint important office holders. In 1755 he captured Landa and his forces besieged Kanesh for a month. In 1754 he took Kuniyawannni and by the end of that year Kussara, from which he made frequent raids on Kanesh. In 1753, during his campaign to take the city of Ankuwa, Indasu, son of Indasu I and younger brother of Indasu Kuk-Inzu usurped the throne and had himself proclaimed Co-Emperor in Susa as Indasu II. Chedorlaomer XIV was unable to interevene in time and in order to maintain the throne he legitimised Indasu II's proclamation, calling him his "brother" in the message he sent to Susa. Shortly after taking Ankuwa, he returned to Susa where he met Indasu II. The two formally visited the Temple of the First Emperor and therein issued a joint proclamation to "ensure the return of peace and order to Elam and the Imperial Throne". This proclamation also named Indasu II's 33 year old son as Co-Emperor as Indasu III. However, an agreement was made between Indasu II and Chedorlaomer XIV that Indasu III would serve as little more then a glorified military governor in the captured Hittite lands, and his rule would not extend to any other part of the Empire until Indasu II's death. That same year Indasu II ordered his cousin, Ensi Indasu IV of Anshan to abdicate from the throne of Anshan. Though Chedorlaomer XIV was forced to agree with this in the end but refused to grant the throne of Ensi to Indasu II's second son Tepti-ahar Indasu. Instead, Ensi Indasu IV's son Kurlush was proclaimed as Ensi Kurlush VIII. The following year, Chedorlaomer XIV's forced took the city of Kanesh. Emboldened by the victory, Chedorlaomer first had Indasu III, who had established his residence in Tenizidassa, arrested in secret and brought to Susa. Then he ordered the arrest of Indasu II as soon as he has Indasu III secured under guard. Indasu II tried to resist, but Chedorlaomer XIV threatened to kill his sons if Indasu II would not relinquish the throne willingly. Both Indasu II and Indasu III were sent to Amarak, where they were imprisoned alongisde Temti-Hupak. Indasu II's other son Tepti-ahar Indasu flead, hiding in Babylon under an assumed name. Immediately after these events Chedorlaomer XIV summoned his cousin Unpahash-Napirisha , King of Tuwanuwa and Kummani and named him his heir, having no children. One of the last acts Chedorlaomer XIV did during his rule was to formally legitimise his brother Idaddu's illegitimate son Atamrum Imazu Idaddu, born to a wealthy nobel woman in Susa. Although Atamrum Imazu Idaddu would not be considered worthy of the succession, one of his descendants would take the throne as Idaddu XII. Unpahash-Napirisha succeeded to the throne after Chedorlaomer XIV's death in 1750 as Unpahash-Napirisha III.